Adventures After The Doctor
by SimplyShayna-Jamisurious
Summary: Each chapter a different story about Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. Episode 6 season 4 I believe. New updates every so often. Hope you like it :


Hi, my name is Jenny. I am the LAST time lord. My life is difficult. Many people may die being with me, but they take the risk no matter what. I save people, and they follow along.

Jean-Luc walked down the street alone one day in the year 2019. Jean-Luc is 17 and he works at a depo store. He was tall with dark brown hair. He wore a short sleeve green shirt. He had baggy blue jeans and converes on.

"See ya, boss. I'm clocking out." Jean-Luc yelled.

"Be careful, boy. A rapist is out there." His boss yelled.

"I will thanks." He clocked out and walked away. Jean-Luc walked down the empty street, when a robot stopped him. "Bonjour! Excuse moi!" Jean-Luc said in his full french accent.

"Jean-Luc move!" I yelled (finally coming in) pushing him out of the way as the robot shot.

"WOW! Mercey!" He laughed. "How do you know my name?" I grabbed his arm and ran. "What was that?"

"That?" I stuttered. "Truth or lie?"

"Truth!" He yelled angrly at me.

"Dalek from Galifry year 4039." I explained. Jean-Luc just laughed. I pushed him to the wall. "I just saved your life! You humans don't understand what saving means. Do you?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Jenny." I paused. "You do remember a man named, The Doctor?"

"Oui! I was only seven when people started with the tale." he explained. "Some say he died alone after his family killed-" I slapped him before he could finish.

"We did no such thing! I layed with him till both hearts stopped!" I quickly shut my mouth.

"Who are you?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I told you already. My name is Jenny." I replied.

"No, what are you?" He asked again more serious.

"I'm..." A Dalek appeared behind me. "Run!" I grabbed his arm and ran once more away from from the creepy robot. I stopped when we got to a dead end.

"Doctor?" He screeched at me while I stood there.

"Close." I said walking up to the Dalek, putting my hand in my pocket holding something. "I'm his daughter!" I yelled blowing off his head.

"What? Impossible. Doctor's daughter died years ago." He screeced once again.

"Ever hear of _regeneration_?" The word slid slowly off my tounge making the Dalek blow to pieces. "Okay, now we can go," Jean-Luc stared at me, "What?"

"Doctor's daughter?" He asked jaw dropped.

"Shh!" I ran to him holding his mouth shut, "You've heard?"

"My friend told me she was made by DNA from the Doctor and was made to kill. Then she died and regenerated to the same person," he explained.

"Well, it's true," I said walking away.

"How did he die then?" Jean-Luc asked.

"You've been told enough already! Just go home!" I yelled at him.

"Nah. I'll hang with you," He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ever hear of my dad's TARDIS?" I asked.

"Ya, why?" Jean-Luc asked a bit too happy.

"Because I have it with me," I said. "Her name is Sexy, due to my father giving no respect, she requested a name. Worked out I guess," I explained kinda cunning, clicking some buttons on my phone.

"So, what does it stand for?" he asked.

"What? Playing 20 questions, huh?" he glared at me, "Time And Relevant Dimension In Space. Any other questions?" I asked a bit annoyed. He shook his head and walked behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked. I looked up and and stared at him. "Sorry."

"It's my cheat into the TARDIS. River Song said, that The Doctor could open her with a snap of a finger. Now, it won't even open to me," I sighed.

"Shouldn't it though? You are his daughter," He corrected.

"Ya..."

"What else aren't you telling me?" He asked. I shook my head, "Well.."

"Where to first?" I asked pushing a few more buttons.

"Well.." He started. The TARDIS door flew open and I smiled.

"How about..." I thought for a moment.

"I wanna go back to the day the Doctor died," He said. I looked at him. "If that's okay?"

"Sure," I sighed. I walked into the TARDIS with him following close behind, "Just the way he left it." I said walking to the coat that hang randomly there. "A huge mess," I said, Jean-Luc chuckled. I walked over to the monitor, "And they day he thought he would die...The many rooms that lead to nowhere," I sighed, "Ready?"

"_Oui!_" He said.

"Hold on!" I yelled pulling down the lever. A weird noise started as the thing in the middle of her started to move. "His favorite noise," I whispered to myself. Then she stoped. We both flew to the wall and fell. "Here we are. Year 1486, the day the Doctor..." I chocked. "_Died._"

"You sure you're okay with this?" Jean-Luc asked. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said. He followed me out the door and into the empty hallway. "Hide." I whispered seeing myself run down the hall looking back at the Doctor running close behind. Behind him was the Master. He had a gun in his hand, one that would kill a Time Lord dead. As we all ran the Master shot. Then the Doctor collasped.

"DAD!" I had yelled scared. I ran to his side.

"Run Jenny. Or you can die next to him." Master said half alive.

"Jenny, give me your gun." Jean-Luc whispered. 'Why?' I mouthed. He put out his hand and begged. I gave it to him unsure of what he would do, then I remembered. Someone shot Master when he shot Doctor. Jean-Luc stood up. "Die, sucker!" He yelled and shot. Master fell to the ground and I pulled him down so that Jenny wouldn't see him. She looked around and sat next to him.

"Jenny?" He whispered.

"I'm here dad." I had cried. I took his hand and layed down next to him. Someone came down the hall.

"Who are you?" She yelled. Another girl came in.

"Jenny! Go!" The other girl yelled.

"But, Martha?" I had questioned.

"Amy will kill you. GO!" She yelled. I had got up not wanting to leave and ran. Now that I was hiding I knew what happened after I left. Amy and Martha went to his dead body and covered him up. They lifted him up and carried him outside the room. I got out of my spot I was hiding in and stood where his body was.

"It's safe now. They left." I told Jean-Luc who was hiding still. "Jean-Luc! Get out here." I yelled walking over to where he was. Instead of him a more broad man came out. I froze. "D-dad?" The man hugged me.

"Jenny. You know I know when I die. I came back because I knew you were here." The man said.

"Where's Jean-Luc?" I asked scared.

"You know time has stopped. He's back there froze." He explained.

"But Dad, how are you alive?" I asked confused.

"Like I said, I know when I die. Remember I'm the Doctor." He said walking away. Then time went back to normal.

"Jenny? What's wrong?" Jean-Luc asked sounding worried. I guess I had a priceless face that showed my emotion. "Who was here?" He asked looking around.

"N-no one. Let's go." I said walking away slowly. "You coming?" I asked turning around to face him. He nodded and followed. I walked as well. As we got outside we saw Doctor getting into a van still covered. "That's how he died." I sighed. "Are you happy now?"

He nodded. "We never really had to come here." He said.

"You know what would be fun?" I asked. "Going back to the past to see my dad in action. For me to spend one more day with him, and you to meet him finally." I explained.

"Ya, that would be cool." He laughed.

"Or no?" I asked. "If not we can go somewhere else."

"No let's go. How about you pick the date." He said happily.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said running back to the TARDIS. "Now, I'm gonna set the TARDIS to the same cordinates as his real one so we can show up with him on the same day." I explained. "Back to the day he saved London during the German London war." He smiled at me and held onto the bar infront of him. I pulled the switch and held on as well. The TARDIS started with it's usal noise.

"We're here." I sighed. I looked around. "Shoot, wrong date...But I'm guessing it's..." I saw my dads TARDIS was right next to ours. "Messaline, year... 60120724."

"Won't he notice two TARDIS's." Jean-Luc pointed out.

"Your right." I took out the sonic screwdriver I was given when I first met my father. "Just make you invisable. There!" The TARDIS was now invisiable. "Ready?" I asked.

"Uh, ya.." He said looking around and walking back to me.

"Where were you?" I asked. He pointed to where my father and a strange other lady with long black hair. "Did you say anything to them?"

"No, I thought you would kill me!" He yelled back which caught my dad's attention. Him and the girl both turned around and looked, but my father turned back around fast. Him and the girl made convorstation.

"Let's go." I said walking back to where we were.

"Why?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Because, I died! The last night he saw me, I was dead! He doesn't want anything to do with me now! He doesn't want to believe it!" I yelled at him angrly. He came over and hugged me. I took in his comforting hug and cried into his shoulder. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Jenny, it has been so long!" The lady hugged me.

"Ma-Martha? H-how do you know it's me?" I asked.

"Jenny, I was there when you were born, and when we all escaped. I thought you were dead?" She asked.

"Regeneration," I said smiling. She smiled and hugged me back. "Is he mad at me?" I asked pointing to my dad.

"Honey, he doesn't know who you are yet." She explained. I looked at her confused. "I'm from the future. He came for me in the future and well, I followed him." I looked at her some more.

"How much longer?" I asked angrly.

"It's today. In this place." She said. I looked at Jean-Luc and ran for the TARDIS. "Jenny?"

"I'm going to see him when he knows me!" I yelled running into the TARDIS and pushing a bunch of buttons. "Jean-Luc hurry up!" I yelled. As he came running the TARDIS started disappearing. "No! Jean-Luc!" But he couldn't hear me. I had offically left him behind. I curled up into a ball in the corner and cried.

"Jenny! Jenny!" I yelled punching the ground wishing she would come back.

"Jean-Luc, it's over. She can't come back. You'll have to wait until we see her after she dies." Martha tried conforting me. She took my hand and lead me over to the Doctor.

"Martha where did you run off to?" He turned around. He was excatially the way the tales said about him. "Oh, hi. I'm the Doctor."

"_Je m'appelle _Jean-Luc." I replied. The Doctor smiled and Martha nodded at me.

"So, shall we go in or just stand here like blocks?" Martha questioned.

"More like me everyday, Martha Jones." The Doctor said jogging into the building.

"Common. It's the Doctor, he'll leave us all behind." Martha said running after him. I took in my final breath and ran after them both.

I approached a larger area where dabre was everywhere and everyone was shooting or healing. A taller boy was with an older guy who looked old, dragging the Doctor to a large machine. They stuck his hand in and he screamed bloody murder. I ran over to Martha.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're taking DNA to make a child of him. That's where Jenny comes in. She'll come right out of that box and be the girl she is now." Martha whispered back. I looked back at the Doctor when a bolder came down. "See you in the end!" Martha whispered pushing me away. I was thrown to the grown when the Doctor starting yelling.

"That is my friend, I can't let her die!" He yelled, when the box opened.

"Hello, Dad." The blonde girl almost too fimlar said. "Hello, you are?" I looked into the eyes of the girl I did know, just a different version of her.

"Jean-Luc." I stuttered. She laughed.

"A shy one huh? You won't get through the war like that. Give me that gun!" She yelled leaning down and shooting to the distance.

"Doctor? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"That DNA scan, it's my daughter. She has only the thoughts and skills of a warrior. She knows nothing else." He explained. "But she isn't a Time Lord..." He trailed off. He walked up to the boy about my own age and started questioning him.

"So, you don't have a name do you?" I asked Jenny stupidly.

"It wasn't assigned yet. I'm just a Generated Annomialy." She said fully strong still shooting to the distant.

"What about...Jenny." I badly suggested.

"Jenny...I like it." She looked back at me and smiled. "I'll remember you Jean-Luc." I turned back at the Doctor.

"Doctor! What's going on?" I asked.

"They're are in war, they're gonna blow this part up and go back to base." He explained. "We need to get out of here."

"What about Jenny?" I asked then shut my mouth.

"Jenny? You already gained her trust!" He yelled a bit upsetly. I opened my mouth to talk then Jenny screamed. The Doctor looked her way and ran after her.

"What's wrong?" He asked approching her.

"Move back, she's gonna blow!" She said pulling us out of the way of the bomb where thousands of Headless Monks appeared. "Go!" She yelled one more time before blowing the base.

"What are you doing?" Doctor yelled running over to the boy again. "James, my TARDIS is over there! She can't be on her own!" he continued. I looked around confused. We had lost Martha, the older Jenny, and now the TARDIS!

"Jenny, why did you blow it up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry...Did you want to be killed by those Headless Monks?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's not the time. We need out of here!" Doctor yelled again.

"Jenny! Let's go...Captain wants us...NOW!" James yelled walking away.

"Let's go." She said grabbing her gun and walking away. The Doctor started mummbeling as he followed her. I sighed and went along as well.

"Oh common, girl. A few more minutes were alomst there!" I yelled at the TARDIS. After I disappeared from Messaline, she was very upset. "Hurry!" Finally she crashed. I ran to the door and opened it. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I ran back to the control. "How the heck did I end up in space?"

I ran over and clicked more buttons. The monitor beeped. "No, 2010! _The year the Earth got caught in the Madusa cascade. Many other planets were caught in the same problem. The Doctor and his few partners, Donna, Jack, and Rose. They saved the Earth and went home. Donna's memory was earsed, and Rose went back to the other demation with Doctor 2._" I read from the monitor.

I opened the door. I saw Earth...I knew what I had to do now. I had to go to Earth and get the Doctors help. For the millionth time I went back over and clicked some buttons setting to go to Earth. The TARDIS made it's noise and disappeared.

"Oh, what have you brought me now James?" Caption asked annoyed.

"A Time Lord descendent." James said pushing Jenny toward him.

"IMPOSSIBLE! They all died..." He said even more annoyed. Doctor walked in front of them all and glared at Caption.

"I'm the last bit off proff you have, 'Caption.'" Doctor yelled . Caption stood up and saluted. "Don't salute. Just get me back my TARDIS right now!"

"I'm so sorry, I had no clue." He said. "You..." He pointed to Jenny and summioned her.

"My name is Jenny." She resisted.

"Jenny...Jenny. Why did you already decide to name your self?" He asked.

"I can do whatever I want!" Jenny yelled back.

"James, send them all away. All three of them." He sat down. James grabbed Jenny and my arm ad Doctor walked himself there.

"You guys need to stay here for awhile until he figures out your punishment." James said locking the door. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"We need out of here." Doctor mummbled.

"I'll help." Jenny yelled excitedly.

"You won't do anything!" He yelled fatherly. "You can't, I won't let it." He continued. She shrugged and walked to gate door.

"Hey, James." She said calling him over to her. "How much longer?" She asked cunningly.

"Well I haven't-" She kissed him while he talked. She reached down and got his gun and put it to his back.

"Now, you'll let us go now won't you?" She said. He nodded putting the key in the whole. I stood up. I was upset seeing her kiss him. "Let's go." She whispered walking out of the cell. The Doctor rolled his eyes and ran after her I followed slow behind listening to James' last words.

"Yes, t-they escaped. East wing now, sir." Then he ran off.

"Doctor! James called them, they're after us!" I yelled close behind. We came up to Jenny standing there. "What's wrong?"

"It's rigged." She said looked at the lonely hall. She picked up a rock and threw it. Green lasers appeared slicing the rock to pieces.

"I'll just fix it with my sonic." Doctor said dismantaling the box. I stood there feeling awkward. Jenny walked over to me and smiled.

"We have to be quick when we get out of here. Stay close, and don't fall behind." She explained. The laser will stay on for 8.4 seconds before it shuts down."

"Got it go, go, go!" Doctor yelled. They heard mob noises down the hall. "They're coming, we need to run."

"Go, I'll catch up." Jenny yelled, running to the end of the hall to shoot whoever was coming.

"No, Jenny!" Doctor yelled. She kept shooting though. We reached the other end and the lasers came on, but Jenny was still on the other side. "Hold on, I'll hit it back on."

"No need." She said. She jumped through the lasers doing backflips, summersauts, and a lot more. She reached the other side and we were amazed. "Are we going or not?" She asked running off still shooting. We both followed her and ran faster then before, for they were shooting us.

I walked up to the one house where the TARDIS stood. I knocked on the door. I know I was gonna change the future but I had to try.

"Hello?" An old man answered the door. "You look really familar...Are you by chance related to...him?"

"Doctor? Yes...I'm his daughter. Is he here?" I asked nonchanlantly. He guested me to come in. I walked in and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Jenny." He whispered. 'Dad' I mouthed back. "We need to talk in the hall." He said standing up and walking to the hallway. "What's wrong, Jenny?"

"It's the TARDIS, she won't go anywhere. She brought me here for some reason." I explained.

"Jenny, you know something I don't know don't you?" He told me.

"No..." I stuttered.

"You can't tell me can you?" He asked.

"Let's just say...The Master will make you regenerate." I blew my cover. "Anyway, please help me!" I yelled pulling him to my TARDIS and having him help me.

"Oh...my. You turned into me have you not?" He asked.

"I guess, I brought along a...an old friend. Jean-Luc." I said.

"Oh, him. I remember that day well. You died, we all thought. You proved you are a time lord." He smiled. I wanted so badly to hug him, but I couldn't.

"So, when can I go back?" I asked whiping tears from my eyes.

"Jenny, you must wait untill you have died. You'll change a fixed date in time." He explained.

"Fine, but what the hell am I going to do here for a day and a half?" I asked pacing.

"Okay, let's go somewhere." He said running off. I quickly followed. That was my dad, always running off to do something else.

"Run!" Jenny yelled running faster then the rest of us.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, and woah!" Doctor yelled reaching a monitor.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked at the monitor too. "The date is wrong. It's the year 60120724. And the time isn't moving."

"You're right." Then a bunch of people came running in. "Okay, new plan...run." He said running off. I followed him. We ran to an open room where flowers were everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked confused. The Doctor turned around and looked back at me and smiled.

"This is how they are still alive. All these plants give them everything they need to live." He walked over to the middle of the room. I followed him to the glowing ball of light, then Jenny yelled for us.

"Company!" She yelled running toward me. She grabbed my hand and looked at the Doctor.

"Stay away from that! If you don't surender, we'll kill you all!" The old guy with gray yelled at us. The Doctor stepped toward him.

"You really don't wanna kill us, do you? No matter, I won't die anyway. Nothing can kill a time lord. Well maybe somethings..." He went on.

"Doctor." I yelled in a whisper. He turned around and nodded.

"Shut up already! Surender!" the old guy pointed the gun up. The Doctor raised his arms.

"Shoot." he whisper also so softly I could barely hear him. I felt the pressure go away from my hand. It almost happened too quickly. Jenny let go and ran in front of the Doctor blocking the guns ray. Then and there she collasped.

"Jenny!" I yelled running to her side. The Doctor following close behind me.

"This is all my fault." The Doctor whispered. I saw a single tear running down his cheek before he stood up. "You just killed someone of your own kind. Now if I were you, I'd be feeling pretty dang mad!" He yelled. I looked at her sad face, slowly going away.

"Jenny, I have a secret that you cannot tell a soul." She nodded, as I took a big breath. "In the year 2019, you'll see me coming out of work and save me from a Dalek. You have to be there." I finished up and looked at her. She was smiling.

"Okay, I'll do it. But, I'm dieing." She added frowning. I shook my head.

"No, when we leave, so will you." I smiled. A moment later everyone surounded us. I stood up and stood next to the Doctor. "Now what?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Let's get out of here and find Martha." He started to walk away when I stopped him.

"Don't you wanna say something to her?" I asked. He turned around and walked over to her. He kneeled down and kissed her forehead. That was the first time I ever thought I'd see him cry like he did.

"Doctor! I made it!" Martha yelled running threw the doors. She stopped at me. "It happened didn't it?" she asked as I nodded. "Give him some time." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Quietly, the Doctor stood up and walked away. They put a blanket over her face and took her away. He sighed as he reached us.

"Hello, Martha Jones." He faked a smile. She leaned in to him and hugged him. The next thing I knew we were outside by the TARDIS. "So what about it boy?" I looked up from playing with my fingers.

"What?" I asked feeling dumb.

"Wanna join the adventure?" He asked again. I shook my head.

"My ride should be here soon." I said as Jenny's TARDIS appeared. She opened the door and looked around. She ran back in and I heard her screaming. "Jen-Jenny!" I yelled running into the TARDIS. She was in the Doctors arms hugging him?

"_Oui!_ Jean-Luc, he helped me get back here!" She jumped into my arms and hugged me. Then Martha and the other Doctor (the younger one) walked in. Jenny let go of our hug and turned around. "Oh, um. Hi?" She smiled. The other Doctor walked up to her and grabbed her neck.

"It is really you? You just died. Is it possible?" She touched his hand. Leaned to his ear and whispered something. She turned around and walked back to me. "Goodbye again Dad." she smiled and waved at him and Martha. The TARDIS doors shut and she walked to the controls. "So,"

"Jean-Luc, it has been years since I've seen you." Doctor joked hugging me as I hugged him back. "Jenny, we need to get me back to my time where we left off." Jenny nodded and they took the controls and started her up.

"Another adventure through time, just you and me." Jenny yelled over the sounds. I smiled holding on to my surroundings. And like that we were off.


End file.
